poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting to the Krusty Krab
They made it to Jellyfish Convention, and they saw Plankton destroying all the Invention from the Contestants Nova: I knew it. He has darkness inside him. They are going inside Neptune: Whoa, Citizen! It's too Dangerous for you to go inside and fight the Darkness. Then Neptune appeared Nova: Who are you? Neptune: I'm King Neptune. I am here to help everybody here in Bikini Bottom. Otto: That's cool to see you. But why would you advise us not to fight darkness with light. Neptune: Plankton is so angry for Mr. Krab success for the Burger when they were kids. And now he wants to steal the Krabby Patty formula from him and his friends. Anger is Darkness. Light and Dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the tour. Nova: Then what can we do? Neptune: Sandy's Friends are here to help. Pearl, Ms. Puff, Larry and Gary are giving her more time for this Contest in the Jellyfish Convention before her light fades away. And even though, Patrick needs so help, and I'm sure you can do it. Otto: We can do this. Neptune: Then you need some power to help Patrick. Come back and see me when you're ready. They are ready to go Neptune: Here you go! They into a Light and they went to Air Vent and they are in Jellyfish Convention and they saw Patrick holding many Jellyfish Jam Nova: Are you alright? Patrick: Yeah. Plankton destroy Sandy's Invention, and now I have carried those for Sandy's Invention Otto: Let us help you. Patrick: Hey, thank! He saw Nova and Otto Patrick: Hey, you look like Sparx and Gibson. Have you met them Both: (Gasp) Nova: I'm Nova. Otto: I'm Otto. So... How did you know about Sparx and Gibson. Patrick: We are best friends! They help me finish Sandy's Invention. Otto: So where are they? Patrick: (Sad) They left... They went off to find Antuari. Nova: I see.... Sparx, you really miss Antuari. They heard a Voices over there Patrick: Oh no! I'm out of time! Sandy need those! They saw Unversed Patrick: (Scream) No! I have to hurry! Nova: We'll protect you! Patrick, don't drop the Jars. They are fighting them and they did it Patrick: Thank, you guys! He went to the Door Hours Later Otto and Nova saw Pearl, Larry, Gary, and Ms. Puff talking to the Announcer, and they don't have much time before the Contest is done Nova: We need to help them. Otto: Yeah. And then they got tripped from the Jelly and heard everyone's Attention Announcer: Are you new here in Bikini Bottom? Nova: Actually, we are. Announcer: Hmm... You look like Robots, who invented you? Otto: Don't know. Wanna see this.... Um.... Invention we made? Nova: Otto! This one is no belong to you. Otto: I know, but it will distract him, long enough. Announcer: Okay, let me see. They look at Door Nova: Patrick, Hurry. Then Sandy appeared with her new invention Sandy: Hey, fella! Why don't you see my own Invention. Plankton: Don't listen to her. You know she's in Downtown. Announcer: I know. But she is needs to earn this. Nova and Otto are helping here Sandy: Thank, fellas. Nova: Hey, we wanted to thank you, for teaching Antuari to keep believing. Sandy: No Problem. Announcer is going to see her Invention and then Plankton just spilled the Jelly and make the Announcer slip and destroy her Invention All: (Gasp) Announcer: I'm so sorry, I was an Accident. Sandy: That's okay. She bring out something and it was her Invention Sandy: Because I have another Invention. Plankton: (Gasp) She press the Button and it make a Cool Disco, everybody is Cheering to her Announcer: Amazing! You are the winner! Here's your Medal! He gave her a Medal and then Mr. Krab and Squidward appeared Mr. Krab: Everyone! Come to the Krusty Krab! We are having a Party today! And Sandy, you better hurry. Sandy: Why? (Gasp) Oh no! I promise Spongebob, I'll be there. She ran off and everybody left the Jellyfish Convention Plankton: (Growl) I cannot believe this! First Downtown and now this! This is no fair! (He got an Idea) Wait.... Maybe I could let them stay at Chum Bucket. Minutes Later Nova And Otto left the Jellyfish Convention and they heard Sandy's Scream Nova: What's that? They saw, Larry, Pearl, Mr. Krab, Squidward, Ms. Puff, Patrick, Gary and the Mayor running back here Otto: What's going on!? Where's Sandy? Mayor: We were attacked! By a monster in Downtown! Nova: Monster? They went off to find out Meanwhile Sandy is laying on the Ground, because a Robot Unversed is attacking the City and Plankton Laugh Plankton: This time, I will rule Bikini Bottom for my glory! (Laugh) Then Nova and Otto saved Sandy Plankton: Now, you gonna face from me! Then the Robot just black Plankton and he fly's off Plankton: (Scream) Nova: The Darkness his heart overtake him. Otto: Sandy, you better go now! Sandy left to the Krusty Krab, while Nova and Otto are fighting the Unversed and they defeated it Meanwhile Everyone in Bikini Bottom is here in the Krusty Krab, and then Spongebob saw his Friends and Sandy Spongebob: You're here! Sandy: Howdy, Spongebob. I'm sorry I'm late. Spongebob: It's okay, now let's party! They are having a Party, Otto and Nova are watching them outside Nova: A pure light filled with light... Otto: It's funny, that Chiro taught me darkness needs to be Destroyed. Nova: But, how come? It's not with light? Neptune: I'm afraid that you're too young to one. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just tuest in your dreams. They look happy